El amor mas fuerte y puro
by Stefany chan
Summary: Eren es un chico que se muda a Forks por causas personales. En el primer dia de instituto conoce a un chico misterioso llamado Levi que esconde un terrible secreto familiar / Riren /
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01

Perspectiva de Eren

Mi madre Carla me llevo al aeropuerto. Me había puesto mi camisa favorita, como gesto de despedida, me iba a Forks, un pequeño pueblecito el cual su cielo casi siempre está nublado y llueve en demasía.

Mi madre y yo habíamos escapado de Forks ya que detestábamos el lugar, ahora me exiliaba a ese pueblo; hecho que me aterraba, adoraba Phoenix, ya que me encantaba el sol y la vitalidad del lugar. Me encontré con Armin, le había logrado convencer de que me acompañara, ya que no quería sufrir solo en ese lugar.

Me acuerdo cuando se lo dije, estaba con una cara de que no me creía nada, el también se había ido de ese lugar, con la excusa de estudiar en una mejor escuela, ya que no quería discutir con su abuelo que tenía una enfermedad incurable.

FLASHBASH

- Armin necesito hablar contigo - le dije con seriedad

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo? – se le veía preocupado

- No pasa nada, solo quería hacerte una propuesta - pause por un rato – sobre un viaje por una temporada

- ¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde? – me pregunto con curiosidad

- A Forks – le dije

- A Forks está bien espera ¿qué? – Me dijo realmente sorprendido - ¿te encuentras bien?, no te has golpeado la cabeza ¿verdad? – se rio.

- No es ninguna broma, lo estoy diciendo en enserio

- Eso no puede ser, tu odias Forks, así como yo, nunca lo has negado, porque ese cambio tan repentino

- Solo extrañaba el lugar y creo que sería una buena oportunidad para ir – le mentí

- Eren a mi no me engañas hay algo mas verdad ¿verdad? – me dijo

- Claro que no, además así podrás visitar a tu abuelo

- Si, pero no iré, ese lugar es horrible, además su biblioteca no tiene muchos libros como acá en Phoenix.

- Pero Armin, por favor acompáñame – le insistí

- No voy a ir esa es mi respuesta – me dijo

Le seguí insistiendo todos los días, hasta que le llamaron del hospital donde se atendía su abuelo, el cual le dijo la señorita que la enfermedad de su familiar había avanzado y ya no se podía hacer nada. Ese día me dijo que quería ir a Forks, me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba pero luego me contó sobre su abuelo y le entendí porque realizaba el viaje, quería hacer feliz a su abuelo en sus últimos años así tenga que acompañarlo en ese horrible lugar…

FIN DEL FLASHBASH

Mi madre vio que Armin estaba esperando y le saludo, en ese momento se anuncio que todos los pasajeros de nuestro vuelo debían abordar. Entonces ella me dijo:

-Estás seguro que quieres ir, no tienes porque hacer esto – estaba con la esperanza de que desistiera de ir a Forks.

- Enserio quiero hacer este viaje – le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora sonaba casi convincente.

- Entonces saluda a Grisha de mi parte- - dijo con resignación – te veré pronto y puedes regresar cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto me necesites.

- No te preocupes por mi todo irá bien – le dije para que se tranquilizara porque pude ver el sacrificio de esa promesa, cuando mis padres se separaron me fui con mama a Phoenix, se caso de nuevo con un hombre llamado Phil, es un buen tipo, pero tenía que viajar a cada rato por su trabajo de este, por eso decidí irme junto a Grisha, cuando se lo dije estaba sorprendido y complacido de que me fuera a vivir con él de forma permanente. El ya nos había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a conseguir un coche.

Me subí al avión, Armin se sentó junto a mí y me dijo:

-No puedo creer que vaya a Forks

- Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero la decisión ya está tomada – le respondí

- Si es cierto, mañana vamos al instituto de Forks, verdad

- Si, pero espero que el auto que me compre Grisha funcione, ya que definitivamente no deseo ir en su coche no hay nada peor que ralentice la velocidad que un poli.

- Se rió ante mi comentario y luego agrego – entonces podría ir a tu casa para ir juntos al instituto, ya que no tengo coche

- Vale

- Eso si no te quedes dormido

- Esta bien, está bien- le dije

Después de hora de vuelo llegamos a Port Ángeles donde después tenias que ir a coche hasta Forks, estaba lloviendo, era inevitable, ya me había despedido del sol. Encontramos a Grisha esperándonos y se ofreció a llevar a Armin. El viaje camino a casa fue silencioso, Armin estaba leyendo un libro y mi padre no era muy conversador que digamos, más bien me parecía a mama salvo por el pelo largo y por supuesto el género.

Cuando llegamos a casa pude divisar mi auto era un chevy de color rojo desvaído, para mi sorpresa me encanto. Bajamos del auto Grisha le entrego a Armin sus maletas y un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia, su casa quedaba a una cuadra de la mía, el se despidió y se dirigió a su casa; luego Grisha me dio mis maletas abrió la puerta, entramos y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación, la conocía de memoria, estaba en el segundo piso, de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero, había sido mía desde que nací. Los únicos cambios que realizo Grisha fue sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio.

Encima de este estaba el teléfono, mi madre lo había estipulado así para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. Coloque mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera, fui al cuarto de baño para asearme después de un día de viaje, regrese a la habitación, me senté junto a la ventana, lo bueno de estar en este lugar era que me resultaba estupendo estar solo, no tenia que sonreír y poner buena cara, contemple la lluvia a través de la ventana y derrame unas lagrimas.

Aquella noche no dormí bien y solo pude esperar hasta mañana siguiente, a saber qué era lo que me esperaba…


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente solo podía por la ventana una densa niebla, me cambie y vi que todavía era temprano baje al comedor, el desayuno con Grisha se desarrollo en silencio. Me deseo suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias. Espere a Armin parecía una eternidad, era imposible permanecer en esa casa sin darse cuenta que Grisha no se a repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Tocaron la puerta, me dispuse a abrir y era él, llevaba una mochila y un libro a la mano.

- Hasta que al fin llegaste - le dije

- Veo que no pudiste dormir bien ¿verdad?

- Si estuvo despierto casi toda la noche

- Yo tampoco pude dormir bien

- Bueno - le dije - vámonos, tenemos que encontrar el instituto.

Recogí mi mochila y nos encaminamos hacia el vehículo en medio de la llovizna. Entramos al auto, Armin se sentó en el sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Encendí el motor y el auto arrancó eso fue un gran alivio.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto, se hallaba junto a la carretera, como casi todo lo demás del pueblo. Me estacione frente al primer edificio donde había un cartelito que decía "Oficina Principal". Había tantos árboles y arbustos que no se lo podía ver en su totalidad a primera vista.

Armin bajo del auto y fue hasta donde yo estaba para decirme:

-¿Acaso no piensas bajar?

Respiré hondo y salí del auto

- Claro que si, solo me preguntaba ¿Donde está el ambiente de un instituto?

- Pues creo que acá no lo vas a encontrar

Entramos a la oficina era pequeña, tenía plantas que crecían en macetas de plásticos como si no fuera suficiente la vegetación de afuera.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? - nos preguntó la recepcionista

Nos acercamos y le dije:

- Soy Eren Jaeger

- Y yo Armin Arlet

Le informamos y pude ver en su mirada que nos estaban esperando.

- Por supuesto - dijo- precisamente aquí tengo el horario de sus clases y un plano de la escuela. Luego nos entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviéramos al finalizar las clases. Nos dedicó una sonrisa y nos dijo que esperaba que nos gustara Forks.

Salimos del lugar y regresamos al auto. Los demás estudiantes ya estaban llegando, me dirigí junto con ellos hacia el otro lado del instituto. Aparqué mi auto en una plaza libre y suspiré. Armin me miro y me dijo:

- ¿Qué clase tienes en estos momentos?

- Espera, déjame ver - le respondí y saqué de mi mochila el horario - ehh... literatura

- ¿Qué bien nos podemos sentar juntos?

- Claro

Estuvimos platicando sobre el horario. Las únicas asignaturas en la que no nos veríamos seria en Biología y Educación Física. Salimos de la seguridad del auto, siempre mantuve mi cara escondida bajo mi capucha negra. Armin me guió con el plano del colegio hasta el aula que nos tocaba. Entregamos el comprobante al profesor.

Se quedo embobado al ver nuestros nombres y nos envió a sentarnos en la última fila. El profesor nos dio una lista de lectura, era bastante simple. Cuando sonó el timbre algunos chicos se nos acercaron para saber quienes éramos, por lo general mentí mucho.

Una chica que se sentó a mi lado en la clase de trigonometría nos acompaño hasta la cafetería para almorzar. Se llamaba Ymir, era un chica delgada, de pelo castaño oscuro, pecosa y alta, me cayó bien, hubo como una química de buenos amigos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa del centro de la cafetería, Armin y yo la escuchábamos parlotear sobre las clases, nos presentó a Christa, era una rubia de ojos azules como Armin, de mirada amable, bajita y realmente linda, casi como una diosa.

- Ella es mi novia - nos dijo Ymir

Me quedé muy sorprendido

1.- No espere algo como eso

2.- Nos acabamos de conocer y ya temía que le robáramos a su novia. Si que Forks era un lugar extraño.

Siento haberles dicho eso de esta forma tan inesperada, pero no tengo la intención de ocultarlo Vi a Christa estaba totalmente roja y que se moría de la vergüenza.

- No hay de que disculparse, ustedes se aman, no hay porque ocultarlo

- Es verdad lo que dice Eren - hablo Armin - el amor que ustedes sienten es mutuo no importa si es del mismo género

- Gracias por comprendernos - dijo Ymir - no hay mucha gente que nos comprenda y piense igual que ustedes aquí en Forks.

- Yo también los agradezco - dijo Christa con voz tímida

Después de eso la conversación se volvió normal, Ymir siguió parloteando, Christa la escuchaba con atención y Armin estaba leyendo un libro como era su costumbre. Hasta que dirigí mi mirada hacia un rincón de la cafetería, fue la primera vez que los vi. Eran cinco , no me veían con curiosidad como los demás estudiantes y lo que atrajo mi atención no fue eso sino su extraña belleza inhumana y devastadora.

La chica de lentes y pelo castaño, se levanto y salió de la puerta trasera a una velocidad mayor a lo que consideraba posible.

-¿Quiénes son esos? – pregunté con curiosidad

-Son Levi, Eimi, Petra y Erd Smith. La que se acaba de marchar es Hange Smith. Todos viven con el doctor Smith – respondió Christa

-son.. guapos - dije casi murmurando

-Si lo son – dijo Ymir soltando una risa tonta

-¿Quiénes son los Smith? - pregunto Armin, que había mirado un momento hacia ellos – no parecen parientes Ymir

-Claro que no. El doctor Smith es muy joven tendrá unos veinte y tantos y treinta y pocos. Cuando la esposa del señor Smith vivía, ellos los adoptaron. Los de pelo negro son Levi y Eimi, los hermanos gemelos y los rubios son Petra y Erd.

-¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? – pregunte

No, se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde un lugar de Alaska

Uno de los Smith, el tal llamado Levi, levanto la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en eso desvié los ojos, su mirada era tan penetrante y escalofriante que me hizo sentir miedo con tan solo verlo.

Escasos minutos después los cuatro abandonaron la mesa. Permanecí más tiempo en la mesa con Ymir, Christa y Armin. Luego nos despedimos, me dirigí hacia la clase de biología junto con Christa, que también le tocaba esa clase, permanecimos en silencio durante el trayecto a clases.

Llegamos, ella se dirigió hacia su mesa la cual compartía con otro estudiante. De hecho todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una, la cual estaba Levi Smith, lo reconocí por su mirada gélida y hostil la cual tenía miedo.

Le mire de forma furtiva, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, para presentarme al profesor y que este firmara el comprobante de asistencia.

La firmo y me entrego un libro, ahorrándose esa tontería de la presentación. Por supuesto, no le quedo más remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante.

Deposite mi libro sobre la mesa y me senté, al mirar de reojo, vi que este cambiaba de postura, apartaba el rostro como si algo apestara y se inclinaba en dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Pude ver que en su mano izquierda estaba crispada por un puño, se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos, sorprendentemente su antebrazo era duro y musculoso, no era de contextura liviana como se le veía a primera vista.

La lección se parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras y el continuaba sentado tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar. Mire de hurtadillas de nuevo, una vez más, me arrepentí, sus ojos negros me miraban con repugnancia y en eso se me cruzo por la mente la frase "si las miradas matasen…"

El timbre sonó y Levi Smith abandono su asiento, me di cuenta que era mucho más bajo que yo, mediría 1.60, era más alto que el por 10 cm.

Me quede petrificado contemplando cómo se iba ¿acaso le había hecho algo? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Nunca lo sabría. Intente reprimir mi ira ya que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Una costumbre muy humillante.

La siguiente clase fue gimnasia, el entrenador me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligo vestirlo para la clase. Al fin la campana sonó la cual indicaba el final de las clases.

Me encontré con Armin y nos dirigimos a la oficina para entregar el comprobante. Cuando entramos, pude escuchar que alguien estaba discutiendo con la recepcionista, con voz agradable y seria, para cambiar las clases de la sexta hora a otra hora. Al parecer no nos habían notado y pude ver que era Levi Smith. No podía creer que eso era mi culpa, debía ser otra cosa. Era imposible que aquel desconocido tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.

-Bueno no importa – dijo – ya veo que es imposible, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Giro, solo para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio y se fue.

Me dirigí con timidez, junto con Armin, hacia el escritorio y le entregamos el comprobante de asistencia.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo les ha ido el primer día? – nos pregunto

- Nada mal - Armin respondio

-Bien - le dije

No pareció muy convencida.

**~ ~ · ~ ~ ~**

-¿Qué tal les fue su día? – pregunto Erwin Smith

-Estupendo, hoy llegaron dos estudiantes nuevos, mañana tratare de hablar con ellos, parecen interesantes- respondió Eimi

- Todo bien, como siempre – respondió Hange

- Bien, nada mal – respondieron Petra y Erd

- Espantoso – dijo Levi – Y ni se te ocurra hablar con ellos, Eimi. Se dirigió hacia la escalera, para irse rápidamente a su habitación

-¿Y a este que mosca le pico? – dijo Eimi

- Pues no lo sabemos – dijo Petra

- Creo que esta en sus días de modo gruñón – dijo de forma divertida Hange

Maldición, maldición, maldición – se decía Levi – que es lo que me ocurre, ese chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes me está volviendo loco.

No puedo creer que con tan solo su esencia me descontrole, Y para fastidiarlo todo, justo a mi lado en la clase de Biología.

Maldita y puta coincidencia, maldito y puto Eren Jaeger…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 03 parte 01

Al día siguiente fue mejor, por lo menos ya no llovía como en la noche. Me dirigí con Armin al instituto, esperaba que hoy fuera normal, lo ocurrido ayer me dejo muy pensativo.

En la mayoría de las clases no me concentraba por completo mi mente mi mente solo pensaba en lo que había pasado para que mi compañero de clase de biología me odiara de esa forma y quisiera cambiar sus clases para no verme. Bueno esa era mi teoría ya que no estaba completamente seguro si me odiaba o no, o solo eso era producto de mi imaginación que me hacia volverme paranoico. Tenía que encontrar repuestas, pero rápido o si no me volvería loco de tanto darle vuelta al asunto.

Llego la hora del almuerzo me reuní con Armin, Ymir y Christa. Nos pusimos a conversar de cosas triviales para conocernos aunque eso no me hacia olvidar lo que pasaba con la actitud de Levi Smith, se comportaría de igual forma que ayer o por fin cambiaria ese trato tan hostil.

**~ ~ · ~ ~**

-¿Qué te pasa Levi has estado con mal humor desde ayer? – dijo preocupada Eimi

- No te preocupes tanto por el - dijo Hange - ya sabes a veces esta en esos días que le da el complejo de enanitis gruñonsitis

Le fulmine con la mirada y ella pensó: - Enojón –

Desvié la mirada hacia una de las ventanas que tenia la cafetería, hoy realmente no estaba como para escuchar ninguna de sus tonterías. Realmente era molesto tener este don de leer la mente, ya que podía escuchar los estúpidos pensamientos que tenían las personas. Aunque tenía excepciones de las cuales no las podía leer no sabía el porqué, pero eso era bueno para ellos ya que no sabría lo que harían, ni lo que pensaban. Esas personas eran solo tres, mi hermana Eimi, el puto mocoso Eren y el amigo de este, el tal Armin. Por la información que conseguí de las mocosas que estaban alrededor de ellos.

Para el resto de mi familia y el resto de las personas solo trataba de ignorarlo por respeto y por desinterés, pero no se podía evitar escucharlos. Petra pensaba en cómo ayudar a Erd para que no se le complique el problema de su sed; Erd estaba un manojo de nervios ya que se le hacía difícil por no saber controlar su sed como todos los demás, ya que su ultima caza había sido hace dos meses; Hange sus pensamientos eran como buscar en un pozo sin fondo, aunque a veces podía ver a través de ella el futuro, eso era bueno para cuando Eimi estaba enojada, ya que a pesar de ser humana nos hacia cualquier cosa para sorprendernos, aunque a veces las predicciones no eran acertadas.

¿Quiero que me hagas un favor? – Era la "voz" de Hange y voltee a verla para prestarle atención – se que bloqueas nuestras "voces" por cuestión de cortesía, pero quiero que veas la mente de Erd, ya sabes que no puede controlar su sed de sangre.

Aunque fuera una loca, la cual siempre hacia de mi eterna vida una tortura peor que el infierno, siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de nosotros.

Me dispuse a ver de nuevo en la mente de Erd y entonces pude que ya estaba fantaseando con Eimi, que se levantaba e iba a donde estaba ella sentada, le platicaba y cuando tuviera la oportunidad la atacaría. Este maldito, si no sabía controlarse debía irse, patee con furia su silla, no soporte mas las estupideces que imaginaba Erd contra a la que consideraba mi hermana y también porque al monitorearlo, multiplicaba mi sed y hacia que quisiera beber mas la sangre del mocoso.

Erd volteo y nos miramos por unos segundos, comprendió el motivo y dijo en murmuro:

-Lo siento

- No ibas a hacer nada– murmuro Hange – lo vi

- no te aflijas tanto todo va estar bien, Erd – murmuro Petra comprendiendo la situación que se había formado

Erd se calmo un poco. Hange y yo nos apoyábamos en estos casos, no nos resultaba fácil para nosotros dos oír voces o tener visiones del futuro, éramos bichos raros, literalmente hablando, incluso para nuestra especie. Pero esto nos servía mucho para salir fácil de cualquier situación de peligro que se presentara en la familia.

Gracias por lo de Erd – dijo pensando Hange – pero ahora lo que me preocupa eres tú y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hice una mueca de disgusto ante su comentario, ella ya sabía mi problema con el mocoso Eren, lo había visto en sus predicciones cuando me imaginé ir a su casa para saciar mi sed, por poco iba pero Hange me detuve a tiempo. Le dije que no metiera a Erwin en esto y que todo estaba bien, no le iba hacer nada al mocoso, porque lo evitaría a toda costa.

Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto pero es mejor que te vayas por unos días para que no ataques a Eren Jaeger, es que he estado meditando sobre lo que dijiste ayer y creo que no podrás controlarte, así te saltes la clase de biología. Además deberías pensar en su padre el sufriría mucho por la pérdida de su único hijo.

-Está bien, lo pensare – le murmure

Aunque Petra y Erd me escucharon no dijeron nada ya que sabían que la loca y yo teníamos este tipo de platicas siempre y no se metían porque no entendían de lo que hablábamos.

En eso Eimi levanta la vista para mirarnos y pregunta:

-¿Les pasa algo parecen afligidos y preocupados? Y tu Levi vas a seguir con tu actitud furiosa –ella mordió la manzana que estaba en su bandeja, mientras esperaba nuestra respuesta

-no pasa nada - Petra dijo

-No te preocupes tanto por nosotros estamos bien – dijo Hange

Pero Eimi nos miro por un largo rato no muy convencida y luego nos dijo:

-Enserio, pues no lo parecen, pueden mentir a cualquier otra persona, incluso a ustedes mismos, pero a mí no me engañan, a ustedes le pasa algo.

En ese momento odie su forma astuta de vernos, nos conocía bastante bien, que sabía cuando mentíamos, así le diéramos nuestra mejor actuación. Nos quedamos en silencio, un gran error.

-Ya veo que no confían en mí, como para no decirme lo que les pasa, no se preocupen ya no les preguntare más

Puso la manzana que estaba comiendo en su bandeja, se levanto y cargo la bandeja de comida, dispuesta a irse de la mesa.

-A dónde vas – le dije en tono serio

-No te importa – respondió

Estaba molesta, pero no podíamos decirle lo que nos pasaba para no preocuparla y a la vez protegerla, ya pagaríamos después las consecuencias por haberla enojado, siempre se vengaba de nosotros cuando menos nos los esperábamos.

Era difícil saber lo que haría ya que, yo no le podía ver la mente y la loca no podía ver su futuro muy bien. Ella camino en dirección hacia la salida de la cafetería, pensé que se iba ir al coche para pensar la forma de sorprendernos para su venganza. Pero no fue así, Eimi volteo y fue hacia la mesa donde estaba el mocoso. Esto definitivamente, iba hacer un problema.

**~ ~ · ~ ~**

-Hola ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Voltee a ver quién era y quede atónico, era una chica a la cual pude reconocer como la hermana de Levi Smith debido al parecido con su hermano. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que ella se sienta con nosotros y no con sus hermanos? - Pensé cuando mire a mí alrededor y todos estaban atentos y sorprendidos por lo que sucedía en nuestra mesa.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo Zey Jaeger, karen Grimm lml,eiri rivaiile este es mi primer fic. Siento realmente las faltas de ortografia  
**

**fujoshi-chan : gracias me diste una idea de intento de violacion futur****a****(****?****)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 03 parte 2

-Hola ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Voltee a ver quién era y quede atónico, era una chica a la cual pude reconocer como la hermana de Levi Smith debido al parecido con su hermano. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que ella se sienta con nosotros y no con sus hermanos? - Pensé cuando mire a mí alrededor y todos estaban atentos y sorprendidos por lo que sucedía en nuestra mesa.

En medio de mi debate mental, Armin respondió:

-Sí, claro ¿cómo no?-

- Gracias por dejarme sentar aquí, si no me conocen me llamo Eimi

Se sentó al costado de Christa, tras la llegada de Eimi se apodero un silencio absoluto en nosotros

Les pasa algo – dijo Eimi - es que de pronto se quedaron callados – comió una manzana que había traído en su bandeja

Eh… a no, solo es que no es común que tu vengas a sentarte con otras personas que no fuera tu familia – dijo Ymir como apenada

Si tienes razón, pero antes de explicarles me podrían decir sus nombres – contesto Eimi

Esta vez respondió Armin:

Yo me llamo Armin – respondió Armin –el que está a mi costado es mi amigo Eren, la de pelo rubio que esta a tu costado es Christa y la que te hablo es Ymir

Es un placer conocerlos – nos dijo

¿Y qué es lo que te trae por aquí? – pregunto con curiosidad

-A es que me aburrí de estar en un ambiente familiar y decidí que debía relacionarme con personas

En eso mire de reojo a la mesa de los Smith, pude notar que todos nos miraban con una cara de odio

Volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia ella y le dije:

-No creo que a tus hermanos les agrade que estés aquí – y en Ymir me patea por lo que dije

-Ellos estarán bien sin mí – me respondió

Luego ella comenzó hacer preguntas a nosotros. El almuerzo termino, eso fue un alivio, y me di cuenta de muchas cosas

1-. Desde el momento que vi a los Smith, pude notar que tenían la piel pálida y parecían que padeciesen de insomnio, pero Eimi era una excepción, no era como sus hermanos que mostraban una belleza devastadora.

2-. Ahora Levi Smith me miraba con más odio y desprecio. Lo bueno es que él no se presentó a la clase de biología

Las clases terminaron y en mi coche me fui al supermercado. La noche pasada había descubierto que Grisha era incapaz de cocinar, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas. Termine las compras y regrese a casa.

Llame a Armin, necesitaba hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando y que me dieran respuestas. En unos minutos llego Armin a verme, lo invite a pasar a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Y para que me llamaste?

- Quería hablarte sobre un asunto y que me dieras tu consejo

- ¿Tienes algun problema? - Pregunto intrigado

- No sé si estoy alucinando, pero creo que el hermano gemelo de Eimi me odia ya que en el día de ayer se mostraba hostil hacia mí.

- y ¿qué te hace pensar todo eso?

-Es que hoy se comportaba de la misma manera

- Puede ser que estés confundido Eren, pero ahora que recuerdo cuando estábamos en la oficina principal él te miro con desprecio, que me dio escalofrió verlo

- Si yo también sentí un temor al verlo

-Y si le preguntas a Grisha ya que él ha vivido aquí por bastantes años y así podrás saber más de aquella familia y sacar conclusiones sobre la actitud hostil del hijo

- Que buena idea Armin

-Bueno ya me voy, pero mañana me cuentas lo que te dijo

-Está bien y muchas gracias por el consejo

- De nada para que están los amigos

Armin se fue y me dispuse a hacer la cena, ya que al ver el reloj faltaba como media hora para que Grisha llegara. Puse en el horno el filete que compre y luego subí a mi habitación con mi mochila para ponerme a hacer los deberes, mientras esperaba que se cociera el filete, pero antes revise me email y me di cuenta que tenía como tres mensajes de mama, la ultima decía que si no comunicaba con ella iba a llamar a Grisha.

Le respondí en un mensaje antes de que cometiera la locura de llamarlo:

_Tranquila mama, todo está bien, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto, no voy a estar revisando el email cada 5 minutos. La escuela no es mala, solo repetitiva. Je conocido a unos compañeros que son muy amables y se sientan conmigo y con Armin en el almuerzo. Yo también te echo de menos, pronto volveré a escribir. Respira hondo y relájate._

_Te quiero. Eren.  
_

Baje a ver el filete y en eso llega Grisha a casa. Saque el filete y metí en el horno unas patatas envueltas en papel de aluminio

-¿Eren? – dijo

- Hola, papa, bienvenido a casa

- Gracias – contesto, colgó el cinturón con la pistola, cuando era pequeño la quitaba las balas pero ahora creo que me considera lo suficiente mente maduro como para no suicidarme

- ¿Qué vamos a comer? - Solicitar

- Filete con patatas

Se marcho a la sala de estar ya que parecía que se encontraba el fuera de lugar en la cocina. Lo llame cuando estuvo listo la cena, comimos en silencio, pero quería romper esa tensión para preguntarle sobre los Smith, hasta que el me hablo:

Y bien ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho algún amigo?

-Bien, no está mal – le respondí – en el almuerzo me encuentro con unas chicas, que comparto algunas clases

- Y ¿cómo se llaman?

-Ymir y Christa

-A esas chicas, Sus padres se ganan la vida, gracias a que son dueños de una tienda de artículos deportivos fuera de la ciudad. No entiendo porque la gente le guzgan, si son buenas personas.

- ¿Conoces a la familia Smith? – pregunte vacilante

-¿La familia del doctor Smith? Claro

-Los hijos son un poco diferentes no parece que le caiga bien el instituto

- Como es la gente de este pueblo – murmuro Grisha con un aspecto enojado eso sí que me sorprendió jamás así, debió molestarle ya que seguramente a escuchado hablar a otra gente de esa manera – El doctor Smith es u n cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital ya ganar más que acá, tenemos la suerte de que vivan en este pueblo. Además esos chicos se comportan bien y son educados, pensé que habría problemas cuando ellos llegaron, pero no me han dado el más mínimo problema como los otros hijos de las familias que han vivido aquí por generaciones. Siempre se mantienen unidos, como debe ser una familia. La gente suele hablar mal de ellos porque son recién llegados -

Bueno eso sí que me sorprendió mas, fue el discurso más largo que me ha dado Grisha en toda mi vida

-Parecen agradables, pero son muy reservados, además son guapos – añadí para apaciguar el enojo de Grisha

-Tendrías que ver al doctor - se rio y eso fue un alivio – a muchas enfermeras le cuesta concentrarse cuando el anda cerca

Luego de eso, nos quedamos callados y terminamos la cena. Recogí la mesa para lavar los platos, mientras Grisha se fue a la sala para ver tele.

Termine de lavar y subí desganado a mi habitación a terminar los deberes. Por fin, al acabar todo, como era una noche silenciosa me dormí enseguida.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 04

Fui al instituto al bajar del auto, me encontré con Armin, que me estaba esperando

-Hola Armin – le dije

-Hola Eren, y ¿Qué tal te fue con Grisha? ¿Averiguaste algo? – me dijo

-Creo que no debí preguntar ya que no me ayudo en nada

-Pero ¿Qué paso?

-Nada solo que Grisha me dio el discurso más largo, donde decía que todas las familias debían ser como ellos

-Bueno con eso no se puede sacar conclusiones

-Definitivamente, no – dije con un suspiro

La semana paso sin incidentes. Me acostumbre a la rutina del instituto. En clase de gimnasia mi equipo aprendió a no pasarme la pelota, debido a que siempre creaba accidentes, ya fuera lastimandome a mi mismo o a otras personas.

En los almuerzos ya se nos volvió costumbre que Eimi se sentara con nosotros, aunque cuando ella estaba con nosotros veía que Levi nos miraba de manera escalofriante.

Las conversaciones eran más generalmente sobre la excursión a la playa de la Push, la cual la organizaba Ymir. Yo acepte ir, pero la respuesta de Eimi estaba en duda, ya que nos dijo que iba a pensarlo.

En las clases de biología Levi no se presento, eso me hizo sentir un gran alivio, pero seguía confundido por su actitud.

Mi primer fin de semana me la pase limpiando la casa, a aunque no me gustara no había otra cosa que hacer y estar sin hacer nada era como una tortura, hice mis deberes y escribí mensajes a mi madre para no preocuparla. Me reuní con Armin para ir a la biblioteca, por lo que era de imaginarse, no había muchos libros, por lo que decidimos que algún momento iríamos a Port Ángeles para buscar una librería. Definitivamente Forks aburría.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando salí de la clase de literatura con Armin, estaba nevando

-Uff – dije cuando me cayo desprevenido

-Nieve – dijo Armin - ¿Qué no te gusta?

-Claro que no – respondí – esto significa que hará suficiente frio como para que llueva

-En eso tienes razón, pero es muy bonito ver la nieve

En eso vi de lejos que Ymir y Christa se lanzaban bolas de nieve, nos acercamos y me uní a ellas y así empezamos una batalla de bolas de nieve.

Cuando regrese a las clases, la gente no paraba de hablar sobre la nieve, ya que parecía que era la primera nevada en todo el año.

Empezó el receso y me dirigí con Armin a la cafetería, llegaron Ymir, Christa y Eimi y nos pusimos en la cola para comprar la comida. Fiel a mi costumbre dirigí mi mirada hacia el rincón donde se sentaban los Smith, ellos se reían, Levi que siempre mantenía su actitud seria, el pelo de Petra, Erd y Hange estaban empapados de nieve. Parecían que disfrutaban del nevado como todos los demás, pero había algo en su semblante que había cambiado y no sabía que era. Bueno al menos Levi no se notaba enojado como las otras veces.

Pedí un refresco, no sentía apetito y espere a los demás que compraran lo que iban a comer. Luego nos dirigimos a la mesa donde nos sentamos.

Terminando el almuerzo me dirigí a la clase de biología con Christa, me sente en mi lugar, el asiento que ocupaba Levi estaba vacío, por lo que supuse que no vendría.

Aún faltaba algunos minutos para que empezara la clase por lo que me puse a dibujar en mi cuaderno unos garabatos.

Entonces sentí que alguien removía la silla de mi costado, vi de reojo era Levi, no lo podía creer, por lo que me puse nervioso. No pensé que después de tanto tiempo, él viniera. Su pelo se notaba un poco con nieve, sus ojos ya no se mostraban tan duros, pero seguían con cierto recelo. Por dios, me estaba sonrojando por solo verlo, que es lo que me pasa.

Él vio que le estaba mirando por lo que volteé hacia el otro lado que daba hacia las ventanas debido a la vergüenza que estaba teniendo. El profesor comenzó la clase y para mala suerte teníamos que trabajar en equipo, con las dispositivas y el microscopio que iba dejando en cada mesa.

¿Puedes empezar primero? - me dijo en un tono melodioso, pero a la vez autoritario

Claro - le dije cuando me voltee a verlo, aunque seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas

Agarré el microscopio y puse una de las dispositivas, observe por un momento y dije mi respuesta.

-Déjame ver -

Le di el microscopio y empezó a mirar. Me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando demasiado, parecía que lo estaba acosando con la mirada.

-Correcto - dijo y empezó a escribir en una hoja la respuesta.

Su letra era muy elegante y por lo que decidí dejar que él escribiera, ya que no quería malograr la hoja con mi horrible letra. Seguimos con lo mismo, con las demás dispositivas, yo veía primero, él revisaba y luego escribía la respuesta.

Faltaba solo una dispositiva, por lo que le pasé con mi mano para que lo revisara ya que el tenia el microscopio, a lo que él por reflejo me detuvo con su mano, ya que seguía revisando la dispositiva que tenia. Sus dedos se sentían fríos como si se los hubiera metido en agua helada antes de la clase, retire mi mano con brusquedad, pero eso no fue el motivo por lo que hizo eso, sino que cuando me toco, mi mano ardió, era como si pasara una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros.

~ · ~

Fue lo más estúpido que hice, me comporte como uno de su especie. Cuando alcance su mano, por un segundo, sentí como el calor de su piel, quemaba la mía, parecía una corriente eléctrica.

Él alejo su mano de la mía. No dije nada, me concentre en la tarea, para poder ignorar la ardiente sed que tenia debido a lo sucedido ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? ¿Cómo se habrá sentido cuando lo toqué?

Que habrá sentido, que estupidez preguntarme eso si era más que obvio, la habrá sentido frías, por eso la acción que hizo. Así terminamos la tarea, sin hablarnos pero veía que él me observaba de reojo, a veces, parecía que me acosaba ya que casi toda la semana me estado observando.

Es gracioso que un humano me acose con la mirada, cuando debería no importarle ya que ni siquiera hemos hablado ni tratado. Éramos los únicos que habíamos terminado, ya que los demas mocosos tenían problemas con las dispositivas. No fue tan difícil, aunque esta clase el profesor la había planeado para un curso más avanzado según pude escuchar de sus pensamientos, no había nada que no sabía, después de todo había estudiado en varios institutos, durante los 80 años que tenia de existencia, lo que me sorprendió es que el mocoso supiera de este tema que se supone que es difícil, después de todo creo que no era tan bruto como pensaba.

Mire al mocoso estaba desconcertado por su tan sola presencia. Me di cuenta que era algo "bonito" de manera inusual y más cuando la luz y la sombra contrastaban con su rostro y su cabello castaño. Sus ojos verdes lo resaltaban aun más, eran los más hermosos que había visto en toda mi existencia. Quise golpearme, por favor en que estaba pensando, este es solo un mocoso como cualquier otro - me dije mentalmente para tranquilizarme por los absurdos pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

El profesor se acerco a nuestra mesa ya que había pasado el tiempo de la prueba y echo un vistazo a la hoja y luego se dirigió a las mesas de los otros mocosos que seguían sufriendo con las dispositivas. Las clases terminaron y me fui lo más rápido posible antes de que cometiera el error de seguirle y beber su sangre

Afuera me encontré con Hange que salía de su clase de Matemática

-¿Qué tal te fue enanin? - dijo riéndose –

-Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, maldita loca -

-Hay vamos no te las pasado mal, al menos no lo mataste

- Si, pero sigue siendo una maldita tortura

–Tan malo es estar cerca de él

-Ni te lo imaginas, pero eso me recuerda, ya hablaste con Eimi sobre de lo acercarse a esos mocosos

- Si pero ya sabes como es y si le sigo presionando me va a traer problemas, hasta ahora no comprendo como ella nos sorprende y eso que tengo el poder de predecir, es difícil ver lo que hará, que será de nosotros cuando la convirtamos – dijo de forma melodramática

-Seguro que se volverá más pesada que antes

- Es cierto pero al menos se que no se que no se volverá como tú, un enano gruñón y amargado-

Le fulmine con la mirada, odiaba que me molestara y más si era por mi estatura.

La deje y me dirigí a la siguiente clase que me tocaba, era cierto cuando Eimi cumpliera 20 la íbamos a convertir en una de nosotros, pero no me preocupaba tanto eso, ahora tenía en mi mente otra cosa y era el problema que tenia con el mocoso.

Terminaron las clases y me fui adonde estaba mi camioneta, me apoye en la puerta delantera con los brazos cruzados, mientras esperaba a los demas. Vi pasar al mocoso, junto con su amigo el rubio.

No me miro, por alguna razón estaba decepcionado, lo vi mirar a las nubes con una mueca, eran como si las nubes habían hecho algo para molestarle.

Cuando alcanzo su auto, se metió, haciendo lo mismo el rubio que tomaba el asiento del copiloto. Pude ver que sostuvo sus manos en las rejillas de calefacción del auto y con eso me di cuenta que el frio era muy incomodo para él.

Lo agregue a mi pequeña lista que hice de él:

* Era un mocoso un poco reservado, que me acosa con la mirada a mi persona, su comportamiento es de un niño de 5 años, no le gusta el frio

Avanzo cautelosamente, era como si pensara que era peligroso en su auto, ¿como si lo fuera? y ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír un poco.

- Estas sonriendo - pude identificar la voz que dijo eso, era Eimi, que estaba a unos pocos metros cerca de mí.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? - le dije tratando sonar indiferente a cómo sino hubiera hecho esa acción, mientras ella se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba

- La sonrisa que te acabo de ver

- Pues estas mal, tu vista ya debe estar fallándote

- Mi vista está perfectamente bien, estoy segurísima de que te vi sonreír

-¿Qué? ¿Peleando de nuevo? - dijo Hange que venía de su clase, detrás de ella estaba Petra y Erd

- Hange tu debiste ver algo, es cierto que Levi estaba sonriendo

- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron Petra y Erd al mismo tiempo – es eso cierto Hange- dijeron eso mientras volteaban a verla

- Oye, deja de decir tonterías que se te viene a la mente - le dije

-No te podría decir, Eimi ya que no he visto su futuro – dijo Hange con una expresión totalmente decepcionada

- ¿Que mal? y yo no imagino cosas, Levi, yo sé lo que vi - dijo eso mientras se subía a la camioneta

- Espero que esta plática no traiga consecuencias - pensó Petra con pesadez, luego se subió a la camioneta junto con Erd

- Jijiji te pescaron en el acto- pensó Hange para que no la escucharan

-Tch -

-Vamos no tienes porque estar así además, ella no se enterara que estabas sonriendo por Eren

La mire con odio y me subí a la camioneta para conducir el coche y arranque antes de que ella se subiera.

Enano malvado - la escuche decir a lo lejos, mientras los demas trataban de razonar que era lo que había hecho Hange para que le hiciera eso.


End file.
